


Djinn Dreams

by tatterwitch



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Djinn Dreams, Djinni & Genies, Human Castiel, M/M, Mutual Pining, WHIMP WHOOMP CAS MESSES UP, but its ok bc happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 00:55:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4726697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatterwitch/pseuds/tatterwitch





	Djinn Dreams

Castiel woke with his head swimming in a veritable sea of painful fog.

He was still floored by the immensity humans had to feel so many things. Hunger, pain, thirst, emotion…Emotion was one that constantly amazed him along with the irritating pain

Castiel had never felt so many things in such a wide variety and with such strength before. He often found himself overwhelmed with the depths of such things. 

Castiel sat up slowly, rubbing his fingers against his temples to alleviate the ache that resided there. 

He froze, blinking and squinting at the room.

The walls were pale cream, studded with weapons hung from hooks and pegs. Books and papers lined the desk, a few framed photos were leaned against a lamp. The sheets were softer, the mattress most definitely squishier. A brown jacket was draped over the chair by the desk.

This was not Castiel’s room.

It was Dean’s.

Why was he in Dean’s room?

Castiel frowned, trying to push past the achy fog to try and remember.

It came back to him in bits and pieces. Flashes of blazing blue eyes and tribal tattoos, a shining blade tipped with scarlet. A scuffle and a sharp blow to his temple, those eerie eyes only inches from his face.

A Djinn, Cas remembered. They’d been hunting a Djinn. 

Oh. Oh, great Father. That meant that…Castiel swallowed thickly as he looked around. This wasn’t real. It was all a fabrication created by the Djinn and its powers. 

Why, how, else would Castiel had awoken in Dean’s bed, wrapped in his sheets and scent?

Castiel heaved a sigh. He knew that Dean had survived something like this before. Sam had rescued him in time. Castiel would just have to hold out until then. He could do that. He could wait until Dean and Sam rescued him.

For the time being, though, Castiel saw no harm in exploring the further intricacies of this Djinn dream.

With a careful series of movements, Castiel swung his legs over the side of the bed and rose to his feet. 

His head spun, almost sending him back onto the mattress. He gritted his teeth and waited until the room stopped spinning. For an alternate reality, Castiel would have thought that his headache would’ve been taken care of.

The door opened silently beneath his hand.

The hallway was empty, the floor cool beneath his bare feet. He could smell coffee and bacon. The scents made his mouth water. His stomach growled, an odd sensation that still made him squirm.

Castiel hovered in the kitchen’s entrance for a moment.

Sam was sat at the table, newspaper spread over one half. There was a plate heaped with hash-browns, bacon, and eggs by his elbow. His brow was furrowed in thought. 

Dean was at the stove, broad shoulders encased in a grey t-shirt that outlined his back in a way that made Castiel’s insides swoop. His hair looked damp and his jeans were slung low, feet devoid of anything but a pair of thick socks. A towel was hung from his shoulder as he cooked breakfast.

Castiel’s heart did a funnyy, twisting dance in his chest. 

The Djinn dream was going to be hard to leave. Until then, though…

Castiel pattered down the steps and across the room. Sam grumbled a greeting without looking up from his breakfast and paper.

Dean half-turned, mouth opening to deliver his own greeting. Castiel went up on his toes and pressed a quick, chaste kiss to the hunter’s lips as he encircled his waist in his arms.

Dean blinked, green eyes fling impossibly wide. Castiel breathed in the scent that was Dean; soap and cinnamon and pine with the faintest hint of gun-smoke. He almost didn’t notice the abrupt change in the air, a sort of building of tension.

He slowly dragged his eyes open and stared at Dean.

The hunter’s cheeks were pinkened, his hand clenching a spatula over the stove; seemingly frozen in place. 

Castiel glanced over at Sam. 

The younger Winchester had both brows raised, a grin growing over his face.

Dean self-consciously cleared his throat. 

“Ah, Cas, what’s with-”

Heat scalded the back of Castiel’s neck. Oh,  _Father_. 

“This…This isn’t a Djinn-influenced dream, is it?”

“No. This is all real. You don’t remember anything?” Sam sounded far too smug. “Huh.”

Castiel hastily removed his arms from around Dean’s waist. He wished that the floor would open and swallow him whole.

“No, I, ah, I woke with a headache and fuzzy memories and I was in Dean’s room-” Castiel’s mouth snapped shut before he said or did anything else damning.

“Huh.” This time, both hunters made the sound. 

Castiel moved to go to his room. Perhaps he’d hide there before he died of embarrassment. A warm, calloused hand snatched at his wrist.

When he turned, Dean was well and truly blushing. His freckles stood out against the pink of his cheeks as he opened his mouth.

“Cas, I, uh, you…You and I were together in your imaginary Djinn dream?”

“Dean, I’m sorry-” Castiel tried to pull away. 

Dean towed him right back in until their chests collided. One of Dean’s fingers tipped Cas’ chin up and then…They were kissing.

Castiel gasped, fingers clenching into fists at his sides. Now this had to be a Djinn dream. There was no other way.

Dean only pulled back when Sam made a fake wretching noise behind them. His green eyes were soft and warm, blond lashes fluttering a little as a small smile spread over his face. His fingers slid down Castiel’s wrist and between his fingers until their palms connected.

“You wanna help me make breakfast, Cas?”

Castiel stared, wide-eyed.

“Pinch me.”

Dean blinked before laughing, squeezing Cas’ hand hard enough that he winced. Then, he ducked his head for another kiss, smile evident against Castiel’s lips.

“You two are so gross.” Sam grunted, a small tone of smug happiness in his voice. “I’m totally eating in the library.”


End file.
